Un Bouquet de senteurs
by Pruls
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] A la belle saison, toutes les fleurs exhalent un doux et singulier parfum : Lily, Pétunia, Lily Luna, Rose, Daphné, Pansy, Narcissa, Rita, Padma, Susan, Lavande, Fleur.
1. Lily

**Un bouquet de 100teurs : **L'idée de ce recueil m'est venue peu de temps après avoir lu sur HPF _Les peines invisibles_, de Seonne, où je commentais avoir apprécié le "bouquet de prénoms" qu'elle nous proposait dans sa superbe fiction. En effet, dans la vie quotidienne mais aussi au sein de la saga de JKR, nous rencontrons souvent des personnes et personnages aux prénoms fleuris, que cela transparaisse immédiatement ou que cela se retrouve grâce à l'étymologie. Je me suis donc lancé ici le défi d'écrire un texte de 100 mots pile (compteur HPF) en suivant une métaphore filée florale pour chacun des douze personnages féminins de la saga évoquant de près ou de loin une fleur.

Rendons à César ce qui est à César : la magnifique illustration s'intitule "Bouquet" et appartient à koyamori sur DeviantArt.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit !

* * *

**Lily**

du latin _lilium_, le lys.

* * *

Vilain petit bourgeon qu'on disait issu de la bourbe a pourtant éclaté pour laisser éclore une fleur vive aux effluves suaves du courage. Merveilleuse fleur de lys, qui a tant ravi et étourdi en tournoyant avec noblesse et virtuosité, fauchée, jonche désormais le sol froid de Godric's Hollow. Après les gerbes de sortilèges, place aux gerbes de fleurs. Sur le marbre blanc on se recueille désormais en mémoire de Lily Evans mais aussi et surtout Potter. Vingt-et-un printemps pour l'éternité, sa beauté n'aura pas eu le temps de faner.


	2. Pétunia

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pétunia**

prénom amérindien qui signifie _fleur_, désigne par ailleurs une plante à fleurs blanches, roses, ou violettes.

* * *

Dans l'attente perpétuelle d'être cueillie mais jamais choisie par la magie, pauvre petite pétunia devenue cactus, aurait pourtant tout donné pour pouvoir raviver les fleurs fanées. Sœur à jamais unique, restée allergique au monde lui ayant arraché sa petite fleur de lys aux intenses iris, a décidé que colère serait préférable à chagrin. Aînée envieuse d'une fleur cadette déracinée, solitaire aux pétales abîmés qui se refusait à germer, s'épanouit de nouveau depuis Dudley. Elle l'arrose comme elle aurait aimé être arrosée.


	3. Lily Luna

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lily (Luna)**

du latin _lilium_, le lys... encore ?

* * *

Éternelle deuxième aurait bien voulu être unique, aurait à la limite préféré la lune à la vaillante fleur de lys. Sans arme aucune pour égaler le vert de ses yeux, le feu de ses cheveux, comment rivaliser avec un souvenir bientôt trop vieux ? Terrible poids des morts et des mots, sous lequel ploie pas-si-parfaite pâquerette, pas-si-téméraire lunaire, pas-si-joli oiseau du paradis, car il est si difficile d'être comparée à la majestueuse Lily. Lorsque le Choixpeau s'écrie _Poufsouffle!_ c'est comme si elle fleurissait pour la première fois. Elle serait donc lilas.


	4. Rose

En complément de ce drabble — et si l'envie vous en prend bien sûr — je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil à "Scorpius Cœur de Lion", le dernier chapitre de mon recueil de textes _De Rouge et d'Or_ (catégorie plutôt humour avec un warning lime/lemon soft).

Bonne lecture ! Pensez à me laisser vos impressions en fin de chapitre si le cœur vous en dit !

* * *

**Rose**

du latin _rosa, ae_, la rose, le rosier.

* * *

Nul n'aurait su dire si c'était sa couleur ou sa fragrance qui était la plus intense et étourdissante chez la rose. Scorpius aurait répondu que c'était son goût d'invincibilité qui le renversait. Intrépide, intelligente, passionnée, la pièce maîtresse du bouquet n'était jamais épineuse pourvu qu'on sache bien la saisir. Graine germée issue de deux héros de guerre, la fière reine des fleurs, dame des cœurs, inébranlable parce que toujours assurée, se savait être la plus vaillante de la roseraie. Et elle l'était.


	5. Daphné

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Daphné**

du latin _daphne_, le laurier, désigne un arbre aromatique qui peut se révéler toxique ; désigne par métonymie le succès.

* * *

De ses lèvres pourpre poison, parfois mordante mais jamais cruelle ou menaçante, l'infatigable Greengrass embrassait le monde et lui donnait le goût du désirable. Champ de tournesols invariablement tournés vers elle, les Serpentard ne manquaient jamais de respirer avec délectation son odeur forte et rassurante. Véritable bouffée d'oxygène, semant les graines de la joie dans les cachots de pierre glacés et stériles devenus vert gazon, pansant les plaies à vif, tressant des couronnes de laurier sur les têtes de ceux qui lui importaient, Daphné était l'amie-guérison.


	6. Pansy

Pour éclairer ce drabble, il peut vous être utile de lire _La Grande Pragmatique_, une fiction que j'ai écrite en parallèle et qui accompagne Pansy Parkinson sur ses sept années à Poudlard.

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pansy**

du moyen français _pensée_, fleur pourpre ; peut aussi désigner en argot un homosexuel.

* * *

Se bousculant continuellement à l'intérieur de son crâne, les pensées de la grande pragmatique avaient fini par l'asphyxier. A toujours désirer le haut du panier, la fleur opportuniste avait fini par se faire piétiner par des plantes plus chatoyantes de convictions. Comme prisonnière d'une cloche de verre, solitaire bourgeonnante ne retrouva jamais de bouquet, la sève pulsant douloureusement dans tout son corps, fredonnant éternellement l'air affligé de l'envie et de la déréliction. Et lorsqu'elle repense à la peau de miel de Cho, ses pétales exhalent le parfum du regret.


	7. Narcissa

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Narcissa**

du grec _nárkê_, torpeur, endormissement ; le narcisse étant une espèce spécifique de fleurs.

* * *

Fleur affamée, presque carnivore, son amertume adolescente jamais ne s'endort, car dans les Ténèbres et l'obscurité des Black, Andy la grande jonquille avait abandonné le minuscule et tout fragile narcisse. Beauté froide à la tige fine mais piquante, aux feuilles diaphanes, aux racines dévitalisées, n'a poussé que grâce aux froids rayons du lucide Lucius. Sur son cœur asséché la pluie pouvait bien tomber, car nul ne verrait jamais fleurir un rocher. Jamais aperçue ni au sol, ni pleureuse, mais dans son jardin secret, il pleuvait des perles de rosée.


	8. Rita

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rita**

diminutif de Margarita ou Marguerite ; l'effeuillage de cette fleur est un jeu largement répandu.

* * *

Contre vents et marées, petit scarabée curieux papotait un peu. Contre vents et marées, petit scarabée casse-cou papotait beaucoup. Contre vents et marées, petit scarabée imprudent papotait passionnément. Contre vents et marées, petit scarabée irréfléchi papotait à la folie. Emporté par vents et marées, petit scarabée ne papota soudain plus du tout. Parasitée car insatiable, l'esseulée marguerite désormais mauvaise herbe avait séché. Le tronc avait pourri, et au-dehors on sentait l'odeur du bois mort. Margarita, le cocktail avait été mal dosé.


	9. Padma

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Padma**

du sanskrit _padma_, le lotus.

* * *

Quand ses lèvres fraîches s'écrasaient sur les vôtres, elle les dévorait telle une Kali. L'odeur lancinante de thé noir mêlé de sauge émanant de ses immenses pétales vous faisait oublier que la sauvage s'était déjà enfuie, car elle n'aimait que sa fleur jumelle et la liberté. Las, ne pouvant se contenter d'une odeur quand il pouvait en inhaler des milliers, il voguait, le nymphéa si joliment fait que lorsque Dean humait les draps encore humides, il n'était plus totalement sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé.


	10. Susan

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Susan**

de l'hébreu _šōšannā_, le lys, la rose... une nouvelle Lily ?

* * *

Héroïne couleur soleil d'une génération chair à canon, a répandu dans une époque saveur désolation les grains de la sincérité, de la tolérance, et de la loyauté. Susan c'était l'été, quand elle parlait on entendait les oiseaux gazouiller et on voyait les abeilles butiner. Dernière petite fleur parmi une étendue d'os silencieux, aurait pu être à la fois le lys et la rose, audacieuse et résistante. Ses iris suintaient la renaissance et sa peau embaumait l'espérance, car les petites graines avaient germé.


	11. Lavande

Que cela soit pour ce chapitre en particulier ou pour l'ensemble du recueil, pensez à me laisser votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lavande**

arbrisseau à fleurs mauves ou violettes disposées en épis.

* * *

De toutes les senteurs du bouquet garni, elle fut sans doute la plus entêtante et entêtée, mais peu à peu ses épis se désagrégèrent. Peau délicieuse à l'arôme si singulier, sèche, flétrit silencieusement depuis les crocs parfum de mort. Les baumes ne suffisant plus à apaiser les plaies béantes couleur lavande, fleur aux boucles dorées désormais brûlées par le soleil a croulé sous le lichen comme sous le temps qui passait. Par nuit d'orage, le roseau qui depuis longtemps pliait rompit dans une floraison funèbre.


	12. Fleur

**Bouquet final et mot d'auteur** : Douzième et dernier chapitre. C'est déjà fini ! 12 femmes, 12 drabbles, 1200 mots, et difficile de quantifier le plaisir que j'ai pris à écrire et publier tout ça. Je me suis remise doucement à l'écriture, j'ai pu m'approprier un peu plus certains personnages que je n'appréciais même pas forcément, et j'ai tout plein d'idées qui ont pu fleurir dans ma tête pour la suite. Je remercie tout particulièrement Ocm qui a été là depuis le tout premier chapitre sur HPF et qui n'a jamais manqué de m'encourager, ainsi que les personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ce texte ici comme ailleurs (et peut-être bientôt vous ?).

* * *

**Fleur**

de l'indo-européen _bʰleh₃-_, la fleur, le bourgeon.

* * *

A fleur de peau et pétales au vent, perchée sur les blanches falaises atlantiques, la plus belle du bouquet contemple l'horizon. Ses lèvres charnues tremblent sous l'embrun porté par l'océan tourmenté. Petite victoire, on y voit fleurir un sourire, et c'est le printemps au complet qui baigne son irrésistible visage. Une petite Fleur pousse doucement mais sûrement en elle. Au large, la grisaille semble s'être dissipée. A travers champs, on peut percevoir l'effluve de l'espoir, car depuis la nuit des temps les fleurs ont semé les lendemains.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pu passer un court moment hors du quotidien, et que cela vous a plu. Je vous invite à me laisser vos impressions de lecture, quelles qu'elles soient, cela me ferait très plaisir ! A très bientôt !


End file.
